


Sorry, I Can't

by neuroticphysiologist



Series: Shortest Thoughts: Episodes and Intermission [7]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Song: My Time (BTS), Teenage Life, Time - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neuroticphysiologist/pseuds/neuroticphysiologist
Summary: "Sometimes I wish I have the time..."For Fluffember Prompt 22 - Time
Series: Shortest Thoughts: Episodes and Intermission [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979464
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Sorry, I Can't

**Author's Note:**

> By the looks of the title, it sounds melancholic. I apologize. But it'll be happy at the end.
> 
> This was first planned for Shortest Thoughts: Avalanche, but I'd rather talk about a different topic for that future entry.
> 
> For Fluffember Prompt 22 - Time
> 
> Inspired by the song "My Time".

It makes me sad that I have to reply with "sorry, I can't".

This is probably my twentieth time saying that every time they would invite me for a small get together.

I'm not always online to chat with them. They would leave a message, then I would reply back several hours later, when they are offline. Sometimes it includes flooding the chat box, typing what they want to say to me and what the conversation would've been if I'm online. Like what my old pal Theodore Barton did one time:

_\- hey alan whats up?_

_\- hey alan_

_\- al_

_\- alan tracy_

_\- alan bartlett tracy_

_\- wassup dude?_

_\- you must be out huh_

_\- i see_

_\- carry on_

_\- sorry if i disturbed ya_

_\- i hope youre safe after all that space adventure_

_\- if youre in the infirmary its alright_

_\- i ll wait for u_

_\- i miss you dude_

_\- i hope youve seen the article about a new martial arts game_

_\- no need to rush alan_

_\- if you havent seen it its alright_

_\- i understand_

_\- if youre stressed_

_\- you deserve some rest bro_

_\- anyway i ll stop flooding this chat box_

_\- see ya soon alan_

At least he understands what I've been through. I wrote a single reply:

_\- Hey theo im sorry i wasnt able to reply. I was in tb3 when you sent ur message. Im ok now thnks for understanding. I havent read the article you said. Miss you too. See ya._

Fact that he and my video game buddy Skye are the only ones who knew me as a member of International Rescue.

Man, there are so many things I missed. Afternoon hang outs, parties, video game sessions (not online), milkshakes at Cherry Pop... I miss my school friends. Sure I love my work in International Rescue, but one sad fact is that I miss living a normal life, where I have to spend the rest of my teenage years going to school and having some quality time with my friends. It's hard going to several places without being spotted because you know, you're popular now. You and your team appear on breaking news around the world, and people know you.

I just didn't have the time for that.

* * *

In my life, there's two versions: a teenager who loves sleeping, video games, watching movies about space, and talking with my friends, and a young adult who is a trained astronaut, owns a spaceship, has quick reflexes, and has been in different parts of space. It can be combined into one, but at one point, I'll be stuck as the second version. My adolescent years will be over soon... wait...

It will be over soon.

Man, time flies so fast.

Though I'll still be a gamer, right?

I didn't realize it's been so fast. I've been through so many missions, I've rescued so many people, I've faced so many challenges, worked a lot, learned a lot, and gained experience. My brothers would probably realize what they've dragged me into. Scott's still overprotective of me, but that's his responsibility. Same goes with Virgil and John, but not in Scott's level. And Gordon, one time he got jealous of me because of some things such as being close to surpassing his height. But he admitted that he's proud of me.

Oh, wow...

* * *

I played the radio to keep calm for the hour. I listened to this one song where a guy has lost his childhood when fame came to him. He was already an adult the time he wrote the song and reflected about what had happened when he was a teenager, and all the things he missed. All I can say was, "I feel you, dude."

Sometimes I wish I have the time.

Then it came. Virgil and I just finished our job. He told me that we'll be flying to LA, where the venue of my senior prom is.

"But I'm not prepared. I don't have everything with me."

"Don't worry, bro. I brought everything."

He told me about the suitcase, and there they were. My suit, shoes, bow tie, belt, watch, ticket, and the cologne Grandma gave me, all complete.

I couldn't thank my brother enough for the surprise he gave me. It meant a lot. I thought I was gonna miss the prom because of our mission...

Looks like I'll be going, even though I'm forty-five minutes late.

I'm working full time, but I know that someday, I'll find time for my own.


End file.
